


Moments

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: ※只是想無腦開車的產物，請不要太認真看待※兩篇可以合起來看，也可以分開看，請依喜歡的方式解釋。Chapter 1《Movie time》栓鶴平，主鶴平Chapter 2《Sweets time》金平糖
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Ohira Shosei, Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 9





	1. Movie Time

Movie Time

＊

「布丁不行喔，要忍住，不然拓実くん跟純喜くん會聽到的。」木全翔也的食指跟中指沾滿潤滑液，在大平祥生的後穴裡揉揉按按，講出的話像是責備，語氣倒如同平常一樣平平淡淡地，看上去心情好像很好的樣子，「祥生一聽到會被別人聽見聲音就夾的好緊，喜歡這種玩法嗎？」

大平祥生用手背掩著嘴，輕輕地咬在食指上，邊搖頭邊拼命忍住不要發出聲音，腰肢卻出賣了主人，微微地隨著木全翔也的動作晃動，他身後的人也沒有饒過他。大平祥生整個人被圈在鶴房汐恩懷裡，兩腳被打開，下身被木全翔也用手指抽插著，已經濕的一塌糊塗，鶴房汐恩則是邊親吻著他的後頸，邊用手輕捏著他胸前的挺立。

被兩人同時刺激之下，已經翹起的分身頂端也開始分泌出液體，鶴房汐恩分出一隻手握上，大平祥生伸手搭上鶴房汐恩的手腕，像是要阻止，卻又沒有用力，鶴房汐恩便抽手讓他自己握著自己的，然後包住他的手一起摩擦。

「……嗚……嗯、嗯……哈啊、啊♡」被掌握住帶來快樂的地方，大平祥生沒有忍住聲音，敏感的頂端被鶴房汐恩用拇指摩擦著，大平祥生整個人都跟著顫抖了一下。

電視螢幕上仍播放著大平祥生挑選的影片，像是為了掩蓋什麼似的，音量本來就不小聲，但剛剛他忍不住溢出的呻吟明顯又大過影片音量一些，木全翔也惡作劇似的也加重手上的動作，讓大平祥生連忙用空著的手再度摀住嘴巴，瞪大眼睛看著木全翔也，然而動情的紅潤眼眶讓他看起來一點威嚇力都沒有，隨即又因兩人的動作瞇起，嗚咽著在前後同時的撫弄中達到高潮。

「……吶……翔也……」尚在射精的餘韻中，大平祥生原本就軟呼呼的聲音，現在更像是在撒嬌一樣，「再把影片的聲音調大一點。」

木全翔也皺了皺眉頭，「欸？可是已經很大聲了，純喜くん和拓実くん前幾天剛抗議過影片太大聲的說。」

「嘛，祥生每次最後都會很大聲，不開大聲點可能也會被抗議就是了……喂！幹嘛咬我！」鶴房汐恩話都還沒說完，就被滿臉通紅的大平祥生抓起手咬了一口，鶴房汐恩抓住他企圖朝自己揍過來的拳頭，安撫似地拍拍大平祥生的腰，讓他調整了一下姿勢躺下來

「還不是你這傢伙每次都……」

大平祥生話都還沒抱怨完，鶴房汐恩換了個位置，抓著他的膝蓋往兩側打開，在剛剛的前戲之下大平祥生的後穴已經濕潤柔軟，鶴房汐恩用自己的性器抵住了入口，揚起一邊嘴角，傾下身，一邊進入大平祥生，一邊在他耳邊道：「害羞？明明每次都邊被我插，邊喊著還要不是嗎？」

像是被激到似的，大平祥生賭氣地別過頭咬住下唇，忍耐著下身被進入的快感，鶴房汐恩看著他明明表現出不示弱的樣子，身體卻隨自己挺進而小幅度迎合著，滿意地笑起來，『這個不服輸的傢伙真的很可愛吶。』鶴房汐恩想。

「汐恩別太欺負祥生啊。」木全翔也好像忘記自己剛剛也欺負過人，這會倒是擺出哥哥架勢拍了一下鶴房汐恩的背，然後又想到什麼似的湊過去，「啊，布丁！相機借我。」

「……欸？你要……啊、哈啊……嗚……」大平祥生像是看出木全翔也的意圖，一鬆開口要問話就被鶴房汐恩的動作撞出幾個破碎的高音，連忙又用手捂著嘴

「祥生每次都偷拍我，偶而也換我來幫你拍照呀。」木全翔也開心地說，跑到一旁拿起大平祥生平常愛用的數位相機，「反正之後你自己刪掉就好啦。」邊說邊自顧自地擺弄起來

「もうぅ，不要……嗯、啊、笨蛋……」當木全翔也將鏡頭對著大平祥生時，後者已經把半張臉都遮住，散亂在額前的金髮間露出看起來像快哭出來一樣的眼眸，木全翔也隨意地按了幾下快門

「我怎麼覺得翔也你還比較欺負人？」鶴房汐恩表示疑問

「咦？會嗎？」木全翔也擺了擺手，「你們不要在意我，繼續繼續。」

再繼續壞心眼下去就有點過份了，鶴房汐恩放慢速度，討好似地用大平祥生喜歡的方式取悅他，鶴房汐恩俯身吻上大平祥生，舌頭舔過大平祥生柔軟的唇，幾次試探後大平祥生才放鬆了為了防止自己發出聲音而緊咬的牙關，下唇上留著淺淺的咬痕，鶴房汐恩來回輕舔著那道痕跡，直到大平祥生也伸出舌頭回應，鶴房汐恩才更加深了這個吻。

放下戒心的大平祥生兩隻手環上鶴房的頸子，一稍微放鬆下來鶴房汐恩便開始他的攻勢，被吻得暈乎乎的大平祥生馬上忘記剛剛才被兩個人捉弄過音量的事情，不再忍住聲音，「哈啊、嗚、啊……啊嗯、汐恩……等、那邊……嗯……」

「喜歡這邊？嗯？」

「啊、嗚……呼嗯、啊、啊……喜、喜歡♡……汐恩……汐恩♡」

大平祥生緊緊攀住鶴房汐恩，他的身體鶴房汐恩再了解不過，退出再深深插入的時候，總讓大平祥生不自覺地繃住身體，後穴收縮著想留住鶴房汐恩的分身，累積而上的快感使他止不住地打顫，到這個階段的大平祥生總是會用比平常還要高上一些的聲音喊著自己的名字，每次都幾乎要讓鶴房汐恩失去理智。

「汐恩……嗯、好、舒服♡……嗚、還想要、哈啊……嗯♡」腦袋已經被身體的快樂支配地無法思考，「嗚、這樣、哈啊……汐恩♡……不行不行不行……啊♡」

「祥生、裡面一抽、一抽的，好色。」隨著撞擊節奏，鶴房汐恩一下一下在大平祥生耳邊說著渾話

「嗯嗚…哈啊、啊、才、才不、啊……這樣、會、啊……」

瀕臨高潮，大平祥生無法控制的絞緊身體，連帶的鶴房汐恩也差不多到了極限，加快了在大平祥生體內進出的頻率，「祥生，要射進去了。」

「嗯唔……射、射進來…哈啊、汐恩♡……汐恩♡、啊♡……啊啊♡」

—

簡單清理完之後三個人又隨便點了個影片，看了起來。

「啊，是說結果祥生整個人都埋在汐恩肩上，什麼都拍不到啊。」木全翔也晃著手上的相機邊說，「所以我改用錄影的了。」

『…………汐恩♡……啊♡』

「啊！翔也笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！」大平祥生聽到自己的聲音，馬上反應過來，「不要再播了！」

「喂！」鶴房汐恩也馬上湊到木全翔也旁邊，「檔案可以……」

「白癡啊！當然不行！！！」大平祥生想伸手去搶，但整個人軟綿綿的，看起來只是靠在鶴房汐恩身上朝木全翔也張牙舞爪的小狗而已

「汐恩你也太耍帥了吧，明明都戴了套子還說什麼要射進去，哈哈哈！」

「要、要你管！」

突然想到什麼似的，木全翔也從相機上把視線投到另外兩人身上「欸，肚子餓了。」

「走啊，去便利商店，祥生去嗎？」

「嗯，好遠，我不去。」而且我要來把影片刪掉，大平祥生這麼打算

「幫你帶東西回來嗎？」

「嗯……啊！應該不用吧，碧海剛剛說有季節限定的蛋糕，要幫我帶一塊過來。」


	2. Sweets Time

Sweets Time

＊

跟身旁的大平祥生比起來，金城碧海其實對新作的甜點沒什麼興趣。

從一起去便利商店挑甜點開始，大平祥生的一舉一動都太過於可愛，先是眼睛閃亮亮的拿起季節限定的新品，然後再有點猶豫的拿起平常就常吃的定番商品，嘟著嘴、皺起眉頭端詳許久，最後又拿回限定的甜點，問他決定好了沒，他便笑眯了眼說果然還是很在意新口味，那個笑容實在過於燦爛，以至於金城碧海開始懷疑自己怎麼能忍得住沒有一回到房間就把人給吃掉。

「要嗎？」

「你吃就好。」

雖然大平祥生也挖了一口要給自己，但看著他吃的津津有味的模樣還是比較賞心悅目。

兩人並肩坐在金城碧海房間的小沙發上，大平祥生滿心都專注於眼前的蛋糕上，金城碧海便可以毫無顧慮的觀察眼前的人。

原本就好看的側臉，在出道後自律的減重下，更突顯出他優越的下顎線，不過金城碧海覺得有點太瘦了。大平祥生認真的將蛋糕轉了一圈之後，好像是終於選好下手位置，滿意的拿起小叉子切下蛋糕一角。

「下刀的位置選很久耶。」金城碧海笑了笑道

「ふふふ、這對蛋糕來說可是重要的儀式啊。」小心的盛起那口切下來的蛋糕，大平祥生轉過頭笑著看過來，對著金城碧海把蛋糕吃下

和一般人相較之下略厚的唇微開，送蛋糕入口之後抿了一下湯匙，最後伸出舌頭舔了舔唇，然後滿意的發出一聲讚嘆。

太色情了，金城碧海已經不知道色情的是大平祥生，還是自己的腦袋。

「這裡也沾到了。」情不自禁地伸出手抹掉他嘴角的奶油，然後舔了舔自己的手指，「好甜。」但大平祥生一定更甜

「會嗎？我覺得還好呀！碧海不擅長吃甜的嗎？」大平祥生邊說邊繼續進攻他的蛋糕，金城碧海開始懷疑他吃下每一口的姿態其實都是在引誘自己

突然起了作弄的心，在大平祥生小心翼翼的要吃掉他的最後一口時，金城碧海靠過去張開嘴一副要偷吃的樣子。

「哇啊……」被金城碧海突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，大平祥生不小心讓蛋糕掉到襯衫領口上

「啊……抱歉。」金城碧海有點不好意思地

「もう、碧海真是的。」雖然被捉弄了，但也就是露出困擾的表情，再從衣服上把蛋糕小心的挖起來吃掉，「呼，吃完了，真好吃啊。」大平祥生沒有生氣，只皺著眉頭道：「沾到了啦。」

金城碧海湊上去，伸出舌頭舔了舔大平祥生沾到奶油的領口，一路往上、鎖骨、脖子，再吻了吻他才剛享用完甜點的嘴，「果然很甜啊。」

「碧海只吃到奶油才會這麼說啦，配上酸酸的莓果醬我覺得很剛好……啊……カイちゃん……很癢……」大平祥生話講到一半，金城碧海自顧自的掀起他的襯衫到處親親舔舔，他被癢得推了推埋在他胸前的那人

「不是在說蛋糕，是說你呢。」金城碧海一手輕扣住大平祥生的腰，吻上他胸前的挺立，用舌尖嚐著他的味道

「啊……嗯、カイ……ちゃん、啊……」

平常明明都和大家一樣喊碧海，只有獨處甚至做愛的時候大平祥生才會軟軟地喊著金城碧海的小名，金城碧海覺得大平祥生一定是故意的，手緩緩地往下碰觸著大平祥生的下身，他馬上反射性的想把腿合起來。

「祥生明明下面都硬了。」

「哈啊、不、不要欺負我了……」

「祥生這麼可愛。」金城碧海很清楚自己的優勢就是低沉的嗓音，他特地在大平祥生的耳邊低語：「不吃掉、多可惜啊。」

隔著柔軟的家居褲搓揉著大平祥生的分身，感受著他急促的呼吸、時不時發出的低吟、還有微微顫抖著的身體，金城碧海像是在一層一層拆開大平祥生精緻的包裝，耐心的等待能把赤裸裸的他吃掉的那刻。

被逗弄得受不了，大平祥生伸手覆在金城碧海撫弄自己的手上，「……要……」

大平祥生好像是說了什麼，金城碧海故意裝作沒聽見，也沒停下愛撫「嗯？」

「嗯……想、想要了……嗯、啊♡、等……！」即使別過頭去仍然可以看到大平祥生通紅的耳廓，金城碧海忍不住含了上去，一陣酥麻感惹得大平祥生喊出聲來

「好可愛，我要開動了。」

如同金城碧海宣言的，他熟練地將大平祥生下身的衣物褪去，並從一旁的抽屜裡翻出潤滑劑，邊吻著他邊幫他擴張，無法出聲的大平祥生只能發出黏膩的鼻音，整個人陷在沙發裡任由金城碧海擺佈。

伴隨著淫靡的水聲，就好像是在把甜點最後一層塑膠膜撕開的舉動一般，大平祥生顯露在外的皮膚都泛著可愛的淡紅色，金城碧海的前戲總是溫柔又仔細到叫人著急的地步，伴隨著手指進出，一邊舔吻刺激著敏感的部位，總是在快感累積到一定程度時就停下來，彷彿要磨掉大平祥生最後一絲理智，但又知道該在什麼時後收手。

「剛剛，是這裡想要了嗎？」在大平祥生體內的手指已經來到三隻，金城碧海微曲起指節，一下一下觸碰著會讓大平祥生起反應的部位

「嗯……哈啊、啊……啊啊♡想要……想要，カイちゃん♡」理智已經融化成一團的大平祥生順從地在金城碧海身上蹭著，「お願い……」

一旦進入了大平祥生體內，金城碧海就不再忍耐，大平祥生整個人已經像是熟透的果實，稍微撞擊一下陰莖的前端就開始分泌液體，金城碧海邊抽插著，邊握住了那裡不讓大平祥生這麼快就釋放。

「啊、嗚……嗯、哈啊♡……不、啊、嗯……」被阻止射精之後大平祥生的身體越發敏感，在金城碧海越發猛烈的動作之下整個人繃緊了起來，「カイちゃん、拜託、嗚……哈啊、啊♡、啊♡、已經……啊♡」

「想去嗎？」

「想去……嗚、想、想去……拜託……拜託、哈啊、嗚……」難耐地動著腰迎合金城碧海，大平祥生皺著眉，閉著眼睛承受著無法解放而帶來過多的快感

「我也差不多了，等我一起。」金城碧海在大平祥生耳邊低聲道

「好、嗚……哈啊♡和、和カイちゃん一起……」

「最喜歡乖孩子了。」

「嗯、嗚嗯……啊♡……カイちゃん、哈啊♡、喜歡、啊啊♡」

—

「啊，果然還是應該也買那個平常常吃的蛋糕的。」剛耗費了大量體力的大平祥生小小聲的抱怨著

「不是就叫你都買了嗎？」金城碧海想擅自幫忙結帳的時候還唸他『不要害我攝取過多卡路里啦！』的人，現在正在後悔，金城碧海揉了揉他的金髮，「明天再一起去便利商店？」

「嗯，但是明天跟汐恩還有翔也約好要看動畫了耶。」


End file.
